It Doesn't Mean Nothing I don't Remember
by riveranayamarie
Summary: Finn and Santana have sex. It's Finn's first time. He claims that it means nothing. When he leaves, and tragedy strikes, he loses his memory. Who will help him remember everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready yet?"

"Uh, in a minute!"

Finn was scared, for a few reasons. One, Santana was just terrifying in general. Two, he was about to lose his virginity, something he could never get back. He didn't know if he was entirely ready for this, especially with Santana- she was the school slut. Or at least, she tried to act like it. He did't know if it was actually true. Santana was known for being a pretty good liar. Either way, Finn stood in the bathroom of the motel, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't think he was all that special, why was Santana so determined to sleep with him?

"Finn!"

Shit. He breathed out, and made his way into the room, seeing Santana laying there on the bed, looking sexy in her pinkish-purplish lingerie. God, she was making him hard, just at the sight of her. She sat up, and kneeled on the bed, reaching forward, grabbing on to Finn's shirt, pulling him to her, as she grazed his shirt covered chest with her nails. Santana could sense his nerves, and she knew she had to loosen him up. Or at least make him comfortable near her. She pulled him on to the bed, and laid partially on/next to him. She pressed her lips softly to his, cupping his cheek.

"Look, Frankendork. You can trust me. I know that I may not like you that much, and I'm mostly doing this for the sake of my image, and yours, in a sense, but.. I guess what I'm getting at, is that you need to chill, and just let this happen. But be aware, I work fast."

And she did. Santana removed his shirt, and took in his body. Not bad, not the greatest. She tugged off everything she had on, and took one of his hands, moving it to her chest. Finn knew what to do, and started kneading one of her breasts. Finn was scared. But god, Santana had amazing boobs.

She took his pants off, and his shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Finn was dumbfounded by this point. It was going pretty fast, but in all fairness, she had warned him. Santana stroked his obviously hard cock, through his boxers. Finn certainly liked that, his boxers tenting.

"Jesus, Finn. Calm that thing. I've barely done anything."

She tugged away his boxers, and smirked at him. Santana wrapped her hand around his length, rubbing it slightly, before she leaned down, wrapping her mouth around it, bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue swirled around the head or his cock, and my the little groans he was making, she knew this felt good. She did that for a little bit, before releasing his cock. She moved up and kissed him, and reached to the little stand next to them, getting the condom off of it. She rolled it down his cock, and grinned devilishly.

"Ready?"

Finn hesitated.

"Yeah."

Santana climbed on to straddle him, before sinking herself down on his cock, taking in every inch of him with her pussy. Santana moved up and down, riding his cock at a rather fast pace. Finn groaned, feeling how tight she was around him. Finn was big. Santana was surprised she could even take all of him. She continued riding him, and soon, Finn understood that this was kind of something that could use more than one person putting forth an effort. He began thrusting into her, in sync with her movements.

Finn, having his little problem, started to cum way before he was supposed to, and Santana sighed at he started cursing out her name. She climbed off of him as he finished, herself being nowhere near ready. She sat next to him in the bed, after he tossed out the condom.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything. Because it didn't mean anything."

They continued small little chit chat for a bit, and eventually, both got their clothes on, and Finn was leaving. Santana was going to stay there that night, and just get away from her family for a bit, and Finn was going home.

"I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?"

"Why do you have such a problem with keeping your jizz in your dick for longer than three minutes?

Finn got a look on his face that looked like someone had just kicked a puppy, and he left, going out to his car. He got in the drivers side, and closed the door, buckling up his seatbelt. Finn started up the car, and began to drive away. He lived a good twenty or so minutes from the motel. He had some classic rock playing softly from the radio. The roads were pretty empty, considering how late it was. Finn turned a corner, and that was the last thing he saw.

Another car collided into his, making impact on the drivers side, in the front. The windows shattered, and Finn hit hid head on the steering wheel, hard, enough that he was gushing blood.

A woman walking down the street saw the two damaged cars, and panicked, taking out her phone, calling 911. The woman ran to the cars, and tried to see what was happening, but had no luck. Within minutes, an ambulance, and police car were at the scene. The paramedics removed the teenage boy from his car, being gentle as to not hurt his wounds. This was bad.

The cops taped off the area, and checked for a phone or any type of information from Finn. They found his phone, and looked through the last people he'd contacted. they called his mother, who didn't pick up, and nobody knew why. That's when they found the other person he recently texted.

* * *

Santana laid there in the motel room, sad. Did it really mean nothing? That's when her phone went off.

"What do you want Finn?"

"Ms. Lopez, this is Officer Harris."

"Okay... why do you have Finn's phone?"

"We need you to come to Lima General Hospital."

She started to panic.

"W-why?"

"Your friend Finn was hit by another car. His mother won't pick up, and you're the last person he spoke to."

Santana turned pale, her phone dropping with a clank on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the delay, my laptop is getting repaired, and people always wath me type when I'm on the desktop computer. It's shorter, but writers block struck. Next one will be better 3**

* * *

Santana burst through the doors of the ER, panic written across her face. She didn't know what the hell was going to happen to Finn. What if he died? The guild she would have would be massive. He was leaving from somewhere she made him go, this was her fault, in a way. Her hands were clammy, and her face was pale. She looked around, before a nurse came up and approached her, a questioning look on her face. Santana was barely clothed, wearing nothing put that piece of lingerie she ad, and her Cheerios jacket. She had sex hair that she'd thrown into a messy, high pony. Her eye makeup was smudged from crying, because on the way there, that was literally all she did.

"Can I help you?

"Yeah, uh, I'm Santana Lopez, I got a call about half an hour ago about my… about a guy, Finn Hudson, he got hit by a car… I got here as fast as I could, do you know anything about this?"

The nurse looked at Santana, her face turning soft. Just looking at Santana, anyone could tell that she was scared.

"He's in the OR right now. If you have a seat, we can let you see him once he's awake."

"How long is that going to be?"

"A while. Just sit back and relax. Do you need anything?"

"Do I need anything? Seriously? The guy I just slept with could be dead soon, and you're asking me if I need anything? How about you shut your potato hole, and walk away, because I am not in the mood to hear any of you bullcrap. Clear? I'm from Lima Heights, and I will kick you ass if you don't leave me alone."

* * *

Hours passed, and each minute was excruciating. All she could hear was the tick of the clock, and her jumbled up thoughts. The nurse tried to talk with her several times, but Santana just tuned her out, wanting nothing to do with her at the time. She didn't care about anything other than Finn at that moment.

"Ms. Lopez?"

Santana looked up, seeing a doctor standing before her. She rose to her feet quickly, wrapping her Cheerios jacket tight around her body.

"How is he, is he okay?"

"I'd like you to come with me.."

The tone in the doctor's voice made Santana wary to follow him. But she did, and was led into a room, seeing Finn in a hospital bed, looking like Frankenstein, and his head was bandaged in white gauze.

"Finn?"

Finn looked at Santana and the doctor, giving a small smile to him, then looking at Santana, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Who are you?"

Those words tore through Santana. She looked at the doctor, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"What does he mean, who am I?"

"Ms. Lo-"

"Santana."

"Santana, your friend here has a concussion, and amnesia, we're afraid. It could be temporary, but at this point in time, it's hard to say."

With that, the doctor left the two teenagers alone. Santana walked over to Finn, sitting on the chair next to him. She took in the sight of Finn, hesitating slightly before taking his hand in hers. Her thumb grazed lightly over the skin. She inhaled sharply.

"I.. I'm Santana. I go to school with you… um. You and I had sex less than twelve hours ago. I know this probably sounds like I'm crazy, but you just have to believe me okay? Please?"

Finn stared at her with a blank look on his face.

"I don't remember you at all… And where do I go to school?"

"I know you don't. And, you go to William McKinley high School. You're QB of the football team, you used to date the head cheerleader, and you're the lead in the glee club. We're preparing for Regionals. It's the show choir competition."

"I am? Awesome."

Santana rolled her eyes, before wiping away a tear that threatened to fall. How was he taking that like it was nothing? Was this all some sick joke? Was she dreaming or something? She wanted to wake up if she was. She pinched her arm, and nothing happened. That made this worse. She didn't want to think of his mom's reaction when discovering the condition of her only son.

"I'm going to help you. Once you're out of here, I will try my hardest to get you to remember your life, Finn Hudson, I swear on it."

"Thanks, but I don't really know you, so I don't think I should."

For god sake Finn, I know who you are, and you know me! We've known each other for a long time now. I torment people, I make fun of you sometimes, I'm a bitch… we slept together, and you said it means nothing to you."

"I don't remember.. I'm sure if it's true then it must have meant something."

"You told me it meant nothing… we aren't together or anything, we're not necessarily friends either. So I get it, it's fine. But as your fellow glee club member, and the only person who knows how messed you are right now, I'm going to help you.


End file.
